


Taking Wing Tidbits

by viperscreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Pirate AU, Siren Dipper, plenty of ocs - Freeform, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will basically be extra stuff about Bill, Dipper and the crew that wouldn't fit in the original work</p><p>Each chapter will be titled with what characters it's about</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill and Dipper

“How do you sit on eggs?”

Dipper perked up from the book he was skimming through to look at Bill. The human had a blank paged book open before him and a pen in his hand, his gaze critical as he looked the other over. The siren hummed softly as he closed his book and placed it on the desk.

“We lay over it kinda like this…” He trailed off as he scanned the desk for anything vaguely egg shaped. He grabbed a glossy, oval shaped stone, it was red with stripes of black in it, though when he had called it a stone Bill had corrected him saying it was a type of petrified wood.

The siren cupped the stone under his hand bringing his thumb and pinky in to hold it against his palm.

“That can’t be comfortable.” Bill said after a moment of studying his hand.

“Not at first but you get used to it, if you build the nest right you can sit at a more comfortable angle but as long as the top isn’t in your soft spot you’ll be fine.” Dipper explained with a shrug. The nests back at the flock were functional they were far from comfortable for an eagle like him.

“Soft spot?” Bill inquired a brow rising curiously.

“Here.” Dipper reached out for the other’s wrist and Bill allowed his hand to be guided to the siren’s waist. Despite the muscular stature of the siren his waist was soft but what really surprised the pirate was how easily the flesh caved when he pressed against him.

“Well that’s… certainly a thing your body does.” Bill commented, clearly perplexed as he drew his hand back and Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Trust me, it’s really useful when it rains.”

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The 'soft spot' is basically a vestigial brood pouch! Since Greater sea Eagles lay such large eggs and rear them in a pretty warm climate a pouch became more trouble then it was worth and now serves to make warming eggs more comfortable.


	2. Logan

Logan yawned as he leaned his head back against a crate. The setting sun soaked into his black fur as he lounged out over the boxes. His tail rolled off the edge of the crate he was laying on and he snuggled back against the fishing net supporting his spine.

His brow furrowed as a finger pressed between them but before he could respond the other’s nail scraped satisfyingly against his skin. He pressed his head up into the head as a low rumble started in his chest. The mysterious hand trailed down the side of his head to scratch the underside of his chin. Logan tilted his head back to give the other person more room to scratch, his purring getting increasingly louder.

His eyes cracked open and he froze, his fur bristling as he recognized the man.

“Bennet!” Logan spat the man’s name like a curse, swatting the other’s wrist as Bennet’s held in laughter came bursting forth.

“Took ya long enough to check.” He laughed and Logan turned away from him with a huff.

The nekomata shifted around until he was comfortable again, the sun reaching his neglected side but his tail continued to twitch irritably. His eyes slowly fell closed, lulled to dozing by the warmth of the light.

It was less than a second after his eyes closed that Bennet reached to scratch the back of his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Logan's such a grumpy old kitty I love him


	3. Bill and Dipper

Bill stretched his arms above his head, groaning at the stiffness in his back as he ascended the stairs up to the deck. He had spent the past hour bent over the butchering table carefully removing all the poisonous and valuable bits from an amphisbaena. He looked around surprised Dipper hadn’t accompanied him, despite not being able to wield a scalpel the siren was greatly interested in the different creatures Bill captured.

The siren wasn’t anywhere to be seen from the deck either. Bill walked straight to his cabin, if Dipper wasn’t there then he was probably out fishing for himself. He opened the door and after a quick glance spotted the siren curled up on the nest he had built in the corner of the cabin. His head rested on his arms on the edge of it with his wings cupping over the top.

The captain gently closed the door as to not stir him and considered whether or not he should approach him. Despite the pair not having an egg the siren occasionally became irrationally protective of his nest and if he startled him Bill could get wing slapped which Bill could proudly say hadn’t happened to him yet.

He decided to let the siren rest and started over to his desk, he needed to organize some papers anyway. He stopped mid-step however when a sound, completely foreign to his cabin, reached his ears. It sounded something like a squeak.

Bill glanced down at the floor first, the boards looked to be firmly in place but that didn’t mean much. He was about to retrace his steps to try and recreate the sound when Dipper started to purr, distracting him.

Dipper hadn’t awoken but his body was tightening further into a ball, his wings drawing closer to himself. Bill narrowed his eyes and walked slowly over to the nest as not to disturb Dipper, kneeling beside the nest.

“Pigeon, wake up.” Bill requested softly and brushed some hair out of Dipper’s face. The siren’s eyes snapped open and the wing closest to Bill tensed. Bill raised his arm to protect himself but the strike didn’t come.

“Sorry.” Dipper mumbled sleepily, his wing dropping back to its place as he yawned.

“No problem, so… you got anything in there?” Bill inquired leaning forward on his elbows.

“Nothing.” Dipper replied quickly, wings tightening down on the nest. Bill reached forward and gently traced the curve of Dipper’s wing making the siren shiver.

“Come now pigeon, you can show me.” The captain purred and Dipper looked around guiltily. He looked like a puppy hiding a toy he shouldn’t have.

Finally Dipper moved his wing out of the way and lifted his body a little. Bill gave him a charming smile before looking down into the nest. His smile fell and his eyebrows rose at the contents.

“Oh my god pigeon.” A smile returned to his face with a small disbelieving laugh.

Hidden away between Dipper’s thin legs was a gaggle of sleeping chicks, regular bird chicks. They ranged from light brown to yellow with black stripes. One of the chicks lifted their tiny head and peeped with displeasure at the sudden light and loss of warmth. Dipper started to purr again and the chick lowered their head, burying it somewhere beneath their siblings.

“I-I found them a couple days ago and there was a fox-“ Dipper started to ramble until Bill cupped his face and pressed a thumb to his lips.

“Pigeon this is absolutely precious, you can keep them.” Dipper relaxed and hunkered back down on his nest. The captain had been so weird about chicks that the siren was worried he wouldn’t want these either.

Bill wasn’t sure what Dipper would do with the chicks once they were older but all and all he was too amused by the situation to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know if I should this is 100% canon or 0% canon, all I know is that the idea of Dipper getting broody is amazing to me so have Dip adopting some wee quail babies


	4. The Whole Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yo I put the pirate au into a modern + mythical creatures au for reasons
> 
> Headcannon 1: Logan hates third wheeling and actively pda shames his friends
> 
> Headcannon 2: Bill and Dipper are THAT couple

Amalia and Leifson padded through the store trying to figure out where they had moved the goddamn straws. After twenty minutes of searching, which would probably go on for quite a while since Amalia refused to ask for help, Leifson pulled out his phone, surprised to see the little light blinking. He swiped his thumb over the screen to unlock it and a few taps later was looking at what he had been sent.

“What?” Amalia questioned the younger man when she heard him giggling.

“Check your snapchat.” He told as he tucked his phone back into his coat pocket.

She fished hers out of her back pocket and in a quick few taps had her snapchat open, she raised a brow seeing she had a few messages from Logan. Her lips quirked up in a smile, she hoped he was going off about kids on his lawn again, she had forgotten to screenshot those snaps last time.

The engineer grumbled as she tapped at the screen a few times before they actually opened but her effort did not go unrewarded.

The first image had Logan’s face in the foreground side eyeing the camera looking especially unimpressed with his tilted back in annoyance. He was sitting on what looked to be a bus seat and behind him was the unmistakable image of their friends Bill and Dipper ravishing one another, that or the siren was trying to devour Bill’s face. The caption simply read ‘This is my hell’.

Amalia snorted and quickly screenshotted it before the next image came up.

The image was pretty much the same except Logan was looking toward the ceiling, doing his best to look like a poor kitten. Amber eyes wide and imploring while lower lip seemed to poke out a bit. The black bar across the image reading ‘Lord, why?’.

Amalia screenshotted the image so fast the buttons audibly clicked, she had never seen the nekomata make that face and she wasn’t about to let it go.

Logan wasn’t in the third snap and it was a bit blurred. Bill was holding his mouth and Dipper’s eyes were wide with surprise. The caption helpfully explained the situation, ‘Idiot cut his lip’.

The one after that was Bill smirking as he wiped his lip with the back of his sleeve while he tried to sooth Dipper who still fussing over him. ‘GOOD’ was the print and Amalia couldn’t stop the chuckle that rose out of her throat, she could see his grumpy expression in her mind.

The last snap was Bill and Dipper once again enwrapped in a disgustingly sweet, chaste example of pda. She let out a bark of laughter as she read the caption, the defeated and fed up expression that had to have been on Logan’s face all too vivid in her mind.

‘i hate them’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Logan might be a sixty something year old cat man but that doesn't mean he doesn't know his way around a smartphone!


	5. Bill & Dipper

Bill leaned back in his chair, his feet kicked up on his desk and his hat tilted down over his face to block out the light from his window. His eyes were closed but he hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet, he snuggled down into his coat trying to fend off the cool air that permeated his cabin. He made a mental note to have all the drafts clogged up next time they were in port.

A knock at the door startled him out of his dozing and he pulled his hat off with a grumble. He called for the person to come in as he hauled his feet off the desk.

The door cracked open and much to Bill’s surprise it was Dipper’s head that popped in. The siren never needed an invitation before and in that moment she was looking pretty nervous.

“Bill, could you come out here, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Dipper said before Bill could ask him what was wrong.

Bill eyed him warily but got to his feet, putting his hat back in place. Dipper smiled at his captain before disappearing beyond the door. Bill felt oddly apprehensive as if he was about to do something important and took a moment to straighten out his clothing.

He stepped out of his cabin to find Dipper’s waiting outside. The siren was nervously tapping his talon on the deck, he opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted.

“Is this your captain dear?”

Bill quickly looked away from Dipper to see a siren with vibrant red feathers approaching them. The human stared at her wide eyed as he took in just how tall she was, she must have had a good head and half on Dipper.

She looked at him with same shocked awe though her attention was more focused on the silvery blue feather sticking out of his hat. She looked between him and Dipper, a few clawed fingers coming up to press to her lips.

“Mom, I ca-“ Dipper tried to talk to the older siren but was swiftly interrupted.

“Barnaby!” She called the name without taking her eyes off Bill. There was a flutter of feathers and a thud as another siren landed beside her, one arm wrapping around shoulders while the hand grabbed her upper arm.

“Is everything alright love?” The new siren asked, his dark green feathers bristling.

“Look look look!” She brushed off his concern excitedly waving her claws toward Bill. The siren, Barnaby, looked toward Bill for a moment before looking at Dipper with wide eyes. Dipper stood there with his embarrassed face buried in his claws.

“Dipper, why didn’t you tell us?” He asked incredulously and Dipper drew up his face with a sigh.

“I was just about to.” He said before turning to his mate. “Bill, these are my parents.”

“Addie.” The red winged siren quickly introduced herself, brushing a length of rusty red hair back over her shoulder.

“Barnaby.” Her mate introduced himself despite Addie having basically done it for him a few moments prior.

“It’s… a pleasure.” Bill replied trying not to sound as surprised as he was. He held out his hand without thinking and the older sirens looked at his offered palm curiously.

Dipper’s mother was the first to catch on and reached out to rest her claws on his fingers, he gave her hand a light shake before switching over to his father. Addie tapped her claws together, looking between her son and Bill.

“So,” She hummed the word. “How long has this been a thing?”

“I would say,” Bill began but couldn’t help but notice her eyes curiously glancing over the feather in his hat. “About a year.”

She nodded seemingly happy with that answer though her expression dropped a bit as if she was realizing something. Addie’s dark eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze on her son.

“Barnaby, doesn’t Dipper look a little… unkempt?” She asked and Barnaby turned a critical eye on Dipper.

“That he does.” He agreed after giving a thoughtful hum.

“Dad, no, I’m fine.” Dipper insisted as his father slinked toward him.

“I just need to fix your hair a little bit.” Barnaby replied reaching a clawed hand out for the younger’s head.

In a split second the two were gone in a flutter of feathers, Dipper intent on going the rest of his life without having to sit through another one of his father’s preening sessions and Barnaby intent on making his son look proper for once. Dipper had the advantage of knowing the ship like the back of his hand while Barnaby had the advantage of knowing his son a lot better than the youth gave him credit for.

Addie lightly giggled, watching flashes of blue and green dodge around the ship’s masts. She glanced over at Bill who was wearing a similarly amused expression.

“So Dipper hasn’t explained the mark has he?” She asked him.

“Mark?” Bill responded with a raised brow. Addie shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest with a sigh.

“And here I got all excited.” Her tone was disappointed but she smiled at him. “Well, during the… season you give your mate a feather so everyone knows you’re courting, out of season it means you’re bonded.”

She reached behind her head and pulled two braids around, at the ends of her braids were shining green feathers. Addie then directed Bill to her mate, who was sitting on the mast with their very defeated looking son, in his tail feathers were three bright red ones.

Bill hummed softly as he mulled the new knowledge over in his head.

<> 

The meeting between Bill and Dipper’s parents went rather well. They didn’t have a lot of common ground, him being a human and they a pair of giant predatory birds, but they had gotten on well enough. After a few hours they left with Dipper to see some other family, Dipper had offered to carry him but he had reclined saying he had captain things to attend to.

After that Bill had grabbed some tools and locked himself in his cabin.

It was dark before Dipper flew back to the ship, landing with a sigh. It was nice to see his family but he was exhausted. He wondered over to the captain’s and his brow furrowed when he found the door locked.

“Bill.” Dipper called his mate’s name and knocked. His eyes widened about when he heard some crashing, the slamming of drawers and rushed footsteps. After a few seconds the lock snapped and the door opened to reveal a ruffled Bill.

“Pigeon you’re back.” Bill said as he stepped back so Dipper could enter. The captain was clearly holding something behind his back and Dipper narrowed his eyes at his mate.

“Yeah I am.” Dipper replied eyeing Bill suspiciously. The captain grinned looking like he was struggling to contain himself.

“Arm.” Bill demanded holding out his hand. The siren looked between his hand and his face before placing his wrist in his palm.

His other hand came flying out from behind his back and there was a loud clap of metal as a clasp snapped shut. Dipper’s eyes widened as Bill pulled his hands back allowing him to see the leatherwork now wrapped around his wrist.

The leather had been woven into a simple cuff with a silver clasp. Dipper lightly ran the pads of his fingers over the leather and tilted his head before looking up at Bill.

“I don’t have feathers so…” Bill trailed off shooting a glance to his hat where it sat on the desk.

Dipper looked between the cuff, Bill and the hat with increasingly widening eyes. His mouth opened to say his mate’s name but he only managed a simple ‘ba’.

The siren surged forward and pulled Bill into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now they're siren married!
> 
> Also I may have mentioned it once or twice that Dip is runty so here are his parents to comparison, they're both pretty average height for this species of siren


	6. Daryl

Humiliated, beaten and still forced to work under a man who laid with beasts. It broiled away under Daryl’s skin as the man wiped a cloth over his face, areas were still sensitive from when Bill had attacked him. Leifson had thought the man had a small fracture in his cheekbone and besides giving him something for the pain hadn’t been able to do much more, he’d just have to wait for it to heal.

He grumbled and harshly tossed the cloth down into the bucket of water, it was hardly full so thankfully nothing spilt. He fumed as he got to his feet and went down to his hammock, seating himself in the fabric. He stared hard at the wooden floor as he thought of the man upstairs, his lip curling in disgust as he pictured Bill.

Daryl glanced at the small box that held the few belongings he had brought with him on the ship. There was a pistol and a whittling knife inside along with a handful of other necessities that he’d need. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the box.

The man had never killed a single thing in his life but he couldn’t imagine a throat was anywhere near as difficult to cut threw then wood. His skin crawled at the thought but he smashed the doubt down simply with the reasoning that if Bill wanted to live among monsters he might as well think of him like one.

He knew the pistol would be quicker and more precise but the knife would be silent. Night was falling and anticipation buzzed in his fingertips as he played the motions of his plan over and over in his mind.

Slit the captain’s throat then take care of the siren before it could wake up. There would be a hell of a fallout afterward even he knew that but it would be done. Maybe he could get some of the other’s to see it his way but he highly doubted it.

Daryl leaned down to pop the box open pulling out the knife along with a piece of partially carved piece of wood. A few glances came his way as lantern light reflected off the blade but any tension was soothed by the presence of the carving. He picked at the carving idly as he got to his feet and wandered toward the stairs.

A light breeze brushed over the deck, hitting Daryl as he came up the stairs causing a shiver to run through him. He glanced up at the helm railing, no one was standing at it and he knew from his own duties that the stairway couldn’t be seen from behind the wheel.

He looked around as he came to stand before the captain’s door as he pocketed the carving. Thankfully he didn’t see anyone but he would have to be quick if he didn’t want to be caught.

Daryl pocketed the carving, took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Daryl took a calculated risk but man is he bad at math


End file.
